


Fan Boy

by kashmir



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-02
Updated: 2006-05-02
Packaged: 2017-10-08 17:36:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/77912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kashmir/pseuds/kashmir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has a dirty little secret that is five-foot-one and blonde. And she's on UPN every Tuesday night at nine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fan Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Beta-ed by [](http://dizzy-dia.livejournal.com/profile)[**dizzy_dia**](http://dizzy-dia.livejournal.com/) and [](http://natacup82.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://natacup82.livejournal.com/)**natacup82**. Thanks ladies! I don't know where this idea came to me from. It's crack - pure and simple. It amuses me. Not sure if it'll amuse anyone else, though.

It took Sam a month and a half to notice the pattern. But every Tuesday at about 8:30, Dean would send him on a research mission. One that usually turned up nothing and lasted exactly until 10 o'clock. Once Sam really started to think about it, it used to be Wednesdays. Same routine, same song and dance.

If they lived in one town, Sam would say Dean had a girl. But they didn't and were usually in a different town every week. Or at least not on the road Tuesday nights. No, Sam thought, they ALWAYS had a hotel room or a case on Tuesdays.

Dean made sure of it.

.....

Sam was a bit worried about Dean's new strange and inexplicable habit but not overly much.

Until he started muttering about people and things Sam didn't know anything about and Dean wouldn't tell him who they were. Dean always made sure to change the subject when Sam would mention this other strange, new habit.

He found notes about a lamb and Mars and donuts and someone named Logan and a Weevil - whatever the hell that was. Sam wondered if maybe it was a case Dean was working or maybe something Dad had had in his journal.

When confronted with his notes, Dean grabbed them from Sam, told him it was nothing and left hurriedly to pick up some food at the diner down the road.

Sam was suddenly very, very worried about his older brother.

....

Two weeks after the incident with the notes, Sam noticed weird sites book marked on his laptop.

He asked Dean if he knew anything about it or why the hell these people on this site had to spell 'love' like 'LoVe.' Or why this site called 'Live Journal' kept repeating in his browser's history

Dean blushed and claimed to know nothing, mumbled something about pop-ups and maybe 'you should check the damn thing for viruses or whatever the hell they're called, Sammy. Can't afford to buy a new computer.'

Sam knew he had to do something and soon.

....

The next Tuesday, Dean sent him out once again on what Sam now knew to be a bogus research trip. He waited outside in the parking lot for about forty-five minutes before creeping up to the window of their shared room. He silently cursed Dean out when he saw the drapes were shut tight.

He made his way to the door and listened. He could hear people talking but hadn't seen anyone going into the room so Dean had to be watching television. It couldn't be just porn. Dean had no shame and would have no qualms about putting a skin flick on in front of his brother.

Sam decided to hell with it and just opened the door. Dean turned to face him, a shocked expression on his face and a pillow clutched tightly to his chest. Sam opened his mouth to ask him just what the hell was going on when the music changed from the commercial to what sounded like a young-girl speaking. Dean shushed Sam and just like that, his eyes were glued back to the screen.

Sam sputtered and shifted his attention to the flickering screen and could not believe his eyes.

Dean, his older brother, hunter and killer of all things supernatural, the same Dean Winchester who, at age twelve, had tormented Sam for an entire summer because Sam had a crush on Alyssa Milano, was watching _Veronica_ Fucking _Mars_.

And apparently, watched it every goddamn week.

Whether it was the relief of finally knowing what the hell was up with his brother or the absolute absurdity of the whole situation, Sam didn't know. All he did know was that he was suddenly doubled over, chest heaving as he laughed and laughed. So hard that his sides and belly ached within minutes. When he finally managed to get some semblance of control over himself, he looked over at the bed to find Dean giving him a look that could kill.

"Thanks, asshat. I just missed a major plot point. Now I'm going to have to download this episode."

Sam couldn't help it. He doubled over and laughed until he cried.

....

_Six months later...._

"Scoot over, big foot. I'm falling off the damn bed here!"

"Not my fault you picked the hotel with the smallest TV sets ever known to man," Sam shot back, jockeying for a good position on the bed. Dodging Dean's elbows and bony knees.

"Whatever, man. Like we have the money to waste on a decent hotel room," Dean huffed, finally settling down into one position; pillow on his lap, arms crossed over his chest.

Suddenly, a familiar voice filled the room and the two men on the bed fell silent.

_"Previously on Veronica Mars..."_


End file.
